The Start of a New Relationship
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Doc and Marty's friendship becomes something more.


**Title:** The Start of a New Relationship

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe BTTF!

**Warning:** boy/boy *Doc/Marty* (Do Not Read If You Don't Like Slash)!

**Timeline:** Takes place at the end of the 1st movie!

**Author's note:** This is my first time writing BTTF! Tell me if I had gotten Jennifer's last name wrong. NO FLAMES!

* * *

The kiss was slow and sweet as Marty have shared his first kiss with his good old friend Doc Brown. He had no idea what made him do it, but he probably thought it was all the instinct and the feelings that were inside of him that he had for the Doc. The Doc didn't even pull away from Marty as he also ignited the kiss. The kiss was mind blowing for the both of them right after there little argument when Marty was trying to tell Doc about the future and telling him that his father had punched Biff right in the face.

Unfortunately, the two had to breathe for air and neither one said anything for a second or two before the lightening struck down a tree and disconnecting the cable in the process. "Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed as he saw it, he turned to look at Marty. "We don't have time to discuss what happened now, Marty! We have to connect the cable! And this," Doc said as he showed him the envelope, "will go through the trash!" He exclaimed as he tore the envelope right in front of Marty's face. "Now, lets get to work," he said as he stuffed the pieces into his pocket and the two got to work right away.

* * *

As soon as Marty had arrived back at the year 1985, the first thing on his mind was the Doc. After watching himself go back to the past in 1955, he quickly scrambled to get towards Doc who was lying on his side as if he wasn't breathing at all. Marty's eyes were already filled with tears as he turned him over and saw that he wasn't moving at all.

He swore, "I should have come here sooner," he muttered to himself. Marty's back was turned from the Doc so he didn't saw that the Doc blinked and then sat up as he had wide eyes opened up. Sensing that someone was watching him, Marty turned around and gasped as soon as he saw the Doc. "Y-Your alive?!" He stammered. Doc nodded as he tore his radiation suit to reveal a bullet proof vest that held several gun shots. "Bullet proof vest!" Marty exclaimed as his eyes were also wide eyed, "how? I never gotten the chance to tell you!" He said.

Doc took out the letter from his pocket that was inside of his suit to give to Marty. Apparently, after Marty had gone back to the future, the Doc had scotched the letter back to being readable. "What about all that talk about screwing up future events and the space-time continuum?" He asked.

"Well, I figured, what the hell," Doc said with a smile. (A/N: I love this line. I also love that line in the beginning of the movie where Doc said something about shit).

After that little event, the Doc brought him home early in the morning. "So Doc, how far ahead are you going?" Marty asked as he had gotten out off the car and was leaning down to talk to the Doc.

"Oh, I don't know, probably like, 20-30 years," Doc replied.

"Listen Doc, before you go, we still have the matter of fact about that kiss that we both shared in 1955," Marty began.

There was silence between the two of them until Doc was the first to speak up. Apparently, he was hoping that Marty might had forgotten about it even though it had been thirty years for him and only a few seconds for Marty. "We could have a long discussion about it as soon as I come back from my trip. After all, your the first one to test my new invention Marty. I want to try it out at least," Doc said.

Marty frowned as he nodded. "You promise Doc," he said as Doc nodded.

"Of course," he said, "I never break promises to a friend," he said.

Marty smiled, "Wherever you are going, look me up, will you?" He asked as he shook Doc's hand.

"Indeed I will," Doc said and Marty closed the door and he watched his friend drive off into the distance and into the future.

* * *

The next day he had woken up early in the morning and found out that history had changed his home. He knew it immediately as soon as he saw the living room, his older brother and sister, and including his parents who had both came from a tennis match. Everything had changed ever since Marty had seen that his old man could punched out Biff right in the face.

As soon as he was outside by himself beside his new truck, he was so happy that he could even start crying now. However, a voice interrupted his thoughts. "How about a ride, mister?" The female voice asked.

Marty turned to look at her direction. The two have known each other since childhood and even started dating during middle school. However, the relationship didn't go well as soon as the two entered high school and that Jennifer Parker was into new things. The two broke there relationship and became good friends instead. "Your a sight of sore eye, Jen. Let me look at you," Marty said as he came to her.

"Is something the matter, Marty? It looks like you haven't seen me for like a week or so," Jennifer replied.

"I haven't," Marty replied.

"What?" Jennifer asked confused.

Marty looked back into the house and saw that his parents were watching from the doorway. His parents smiled at him and left the doorway so that Marty and Jennifer could have some alone time together. Marty was about to say something but he got interrupted as he and Jennifer heard a popping noise and a car crash into several of the trash cans. The door opened from the car and the Doc came out.

"Marty! You have to come with me!" The Doc said breathlessly.

"What? Where?" Marty asked as he stared at him.

"You have to come back with me to the future, Marty!" The Doc exclaimed as he went back to the trash cans and he got some trash from it.

"Wait, what? Look Doc, I just got here. Jennifer and I are going to take the new truck for a spin. Plus, what the hell are you doing?" Marty asked.

"I'm putting fuel into the car," the Doc replied as he looked at Marty, "and bring her along. It concerns her too," he lied.

"Wait, what? What happens to us in the future, Doc? Do we become assholes or something?" Marty asked. (A/N: I love this line also).

The Doc frowned for a bit but shook his head quickly. "No, no, no! You and Jennifer turned out to be fine, Marty! Its our kids, Marty! Something has to be done with our kids!" The Doc exclaimed as he saw Jennifer turned quickly to look at Marty in shock.

"O-Our kids?" Marty stammered as he stared at the Doc. However, Marty didn't have time to ask Doc many questions cause the Doc had quickly went back inside the Delorean and Marty and Jennifer followed suit. Whatever was going on in the future, Marty was going to find out soon.

* * *

End!

me: I'm not going to write about what happened in the year 2015. However, I will write a short story between Doc and Marty about what happened in the year 2015. Don't get your hopes up though.

Doc: We'll be onto the confrontation soon enough!

me: Movie 3 never happened in my universe since Doc is apparently having a relationship with Marty and not with Clara.

Marty: Review and update!!!


End file.
